Big Mickey
" "Don't you mean three cranes? What?" "So NOW you speak? You've been standing there silent all these years, Big Mickey, and you've never said a single word!" "Well, you've never said a single word to me either!"|Salty, Big Mickey and Cranky, Cranky and Carly, Amazing Adventures}} |image1= File:MainBigMickeyCGI.png|III File:BigMickey.png|II File:BigMickeyModel.png|I |first_appearance=Gordon the Big Engine ; faceless cameo}} Cranky and Carly ; first speaking role}} A Tale of Three Cranes |name=Big Mickey |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= |basis=350-ton Hammerhead crane |power_type= |designer= |builder= |year_built=1919 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |railway=North Western Railway |company=Brendam Docks |owner(s)=}} is a large hammerhead crane that works at Brendam Docks, alongside and . He was originally a character from ' sister show, TUGS. Biography '' Big Mickey originally worked at Knapford Harbour before coming to Brendam Docks. During his days there, he used to unload the mail from the mail boat into and 's mail vans, for them to deliver all over the island. One of his jobs also involved a grapple bucket. Sometime later, he was shifted to Brendam Docks and worked alongside Cranky, where he was used to unload cargo from ships. Big Mickey once had to unload a boiler from a ship, but he accidentally swung it and knocked off the tracks onto his side. Later, when Gator was leaving Sodor, Big Mickey loaded him onto a ship while Cranky was being repaired after his crane arm broke. In the twenty-first series, he took everyone by surprise after not making communication with anyone for many years and became part of the dockside crew with Cranky and Carly. Personality As Big Mickey was said to be silent for a long time, mainly because Cranky has "never said a single word to him", very little is known about him (casting aside his known personality from TUGS), although it can be assumed that he is not the best at communicating, as put it. Basis Big Mickey is based on a 350-ton Hammerhead crane. He most strongly resembles the US Navy's "League Island Crane" built in 1919 by the McMyler-Interstate Company for the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard. At a height of 100 feet and a weight of 3,500 tons, it was the world's largest crane at the time. It was scrapped in 1996 following the yard's closure. Livery Big Mickey used to be painted in a light shade of grey during the third, fourth and fifth seasons. However, ever since his overhaul in the sixth season, he has been painted in a warm shade of grey. On the set of TUGS (1989) Big Mickey and his model were carried over from Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. He was the yard's biggest crane and voiced by the late Timothy Bateson. Originally stationed at the Steel Company dock and later used by the Navy. In the episode Munitions, a fire causes his dock to collapse and he sinks. After the show's cancellation, his model was refurbished and modified with a warmer shade of grey paint and losing his megaphone. Appearances |-|Season 10 = * A Tale of Three Cranes * Brady's Christmas Wish * Cranky's New Job |-|Season 11 = * Dustin |-|Engine Friends= * Gordon the Big Engine * Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel * Cranky the Crane * Percy and the Lorries * Harvey the Crane Engine * Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Lorry * Fergus the Railway Traction Engine * Arthur and the Trucks * Murdoch the Strong Engine |-|Amazing Adventures= * Thomas' Halloween Adventures * Bulstrode the Barge * Cranky and Carly * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Cyril the Fogman ( * 'Arry and Bert the Ironworks Diesels * James and the Hot Air Balloon * The Trouble With Twin Engines * The Trouble With Fish * Dowager Hatt In Charge |-|Friendly Faces Around Sodor= * Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey }} Main Roles |} Total Appearances |} |} Totals * Speaking Roles: '''4' * Non-Speaking Roles: 1''' * Cameos: '''3 * Faceless Cameos: 17 * Mentions: 0 Category:Brendam Docks Category:Grey Characters Category:Cranes Category:Characters Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Nonrail Characters